1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to a disposable single-use camera and an accessory re-usable electronic flash unit intended for use with the disposable camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a disposable single-use 35 mm camera referred to as the "Quick Snap" was introduced by Fuji Photo Film Co. Ltd., and another disposable single-use 35 mm camera referred to as the "Fling 35" was introduced by Eastman Kodak Co. Generally, each disposable camera is a point-and-shoot type and comprises (1) a plastic inner camera part including a taking lens, a film metering mechanism, and a shutter and (2) a cardboard outer sealed pack which contains the inner camera part and has respective openings for the taking lens and for a shutter release button, a frame counter window, a film advance thumbwheel, and a simple see-through viewfinder of the camera part. At the manufacturer, the inner camera part is loaded with a conventional 24-exposure 35 mm film cartridge, and substantially the entire length of the unexposed filmstrip is factory prewound from the cartridge into a supply chamber of the camera part. After the customer takes a picture, the thumbwheel is manually rotated to rewind the exposed frame into the cartridge. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of one frame rotates a metering sprocket to decrement a frame counter to its next lower numbered setting. When substantially the entire length of the filmstrip is exposed and rewound into the cartridge, the single-use camera is sent to a photofinisher who first removes the inner camera part from the cardboard sealed pack and then removes the filmstrip from the camera part. The filmstrip is processed, and the camera part and the opened pack are thrown away.
While neither of these disposable cameras is adapted for use with an electronic flash unit, Fuji Photo Film Co. Ltd. has now made available a disposable camera having a built-in electronic flash unit. Both the camera part and the built-in flash unit are contained within the sealed pack. When the disposable camera is sent to the photofinisher, the same must be done to the built-in flash unit. The disadvantage is that this arrangement significantly increases the selling price of the camera assembly.